Due to its inherent durability and ability to incorporate aesthetically pleasing colors textures and colors, stucco is frequently used in the construction of buildings. The stucco is used to form the exterior wall surface above the stem wall of the foundation. The stem wall, which is typically not constructed to be aesthetically appealing, is therefore normally left exposed and uncovered. When finishing buildings with stucco, it becomes necessary to establish a horizontal and straight lower edge on the stucco.
The foundation includes a footer, which is buried in the ground, and a stem wall extending upwards from the footer. A sill plate or “mud sill” typically is provided at the top of the stem wall. The sill plate serves as the bottom horizontal member of the framed portion of the building and supports the wall studs and other portions of the frame. The outer edges of the wall studs are typically aligned even with the outer surface of the stem wall. For buildings finished with stucco, a shear panel is then typically secured to the wall studs to stabilize and strengthen the walls. Since the shear panel is secured to the wall studs and the wall studs are flush with the outer surface of the stem wall, the shear panel therefore extends outward from the stem wall by an amount equal to the thickness of the shear panel.
Weep screeds are typically produced in long lengths of 10 feet or more and are commonly used to establish a straight and horizontal lower edge on the stucco layer of a building. The weep screed provides reinforcement for stucco at or below the foundation sill plate line of the building and protects the sill plate from penetration of moisture.
Although the weep screeds of the prior art provide reinforcement for stucco, as a result of being installed incorrectly, they frequently do not properly protect the sill plate area from being infiltrated by moisture. This is mainly a result of improper installation techniques. Some installers are not adequately trained in the proper procedures for installing weep screeds and this can lead to open pathways for the inward seepage of moisture or water. What is needed therefore is a foundation sill screed that can be easily and accurately positioned to protect the sill plate against penetration by moisture.